bemanifandomcom-20200214-history
DanceDanceRevolution X2 (Arcade Version)
Development Location Tests Gameplay E-Amusement Events New Features *Cover Flow-inspired songwheel which now scrolls from the sides. This was first seen on DDR Universe 3 and the 2009 Xbox 360 demo. *A IIDX-style Extra Stage system for e-amuse connected machines, plus other events. *Risky Mod. This mod switches the lifebar to the battery lifebar used on Course Mode, except with one life. One step rated Miss, Good or an NG will end the song, but will proceed the player to the next stage. *Hidden+ Mod. Covers a specified part of the arrow lane. Used by some players to block any distracting interface elements (like the Marvellous Star). Originated in IIDX. *At the beginning of the song, the player can change the speed by pressing the Left or Right buttons and adjust the Hidden+ positition by pressing the Up and Down buttons (new cabinets only). Visuals Soundtrack Reception Fan reaction to the game has been positive, though there were still some issues that fans were unsatisfied about. Positive Song content The new songs included were praised by the community as being more varied than in the previous game, featuring J-pop licenses (some of which are also anime theme songs), American console licenses (specifically Bonafied Lovin' and Feel Good Inc., which got new ratings and Doubles charts), Super Eurobeat licenses from Avex and Dancemania revivals featuring their classic backgrounds as the cover art. The abundance of Bemani transplants is also praised with the inclusion of Beatmania IIDX favorites such as She Is My Wife, Vanessa, Mei and Gold Rush with some songs even including versions sung in Mandarin. Also included are new Konami Original songs from favorites like Sota Fujimori, TAG, DJ Taka, kors k and ryu* as well as from commissioned artists like JAKAZiD and Orbit1 alongside the already existing content from the American PS2 version of X2. The revivals of the songs sung by BeForU was also applauded by members of the community. E-Amuse events Negative General Availability Much like DDR X before it, DDR X2 is only available in America and Europe as dedicab only instead of being available on upgrade kits as well. Asian arcades, meanwhile, got DDR X2 via upgrade kits only wwith Japan being the only region to get the game on upgrade kit as well as dedicabs (Japanese dedicabs have been sold and delivered overseas by resellers and other people to places like Indonesia and Australia). Version Differences/Unlock code problems Unlock codes don't work for Asian and Japanese Local Mode X2 machines. Konami has not issued a patch, which claims to fix this problem, rendering the locked songs unplayable. There is also disparity between the American and European versions with the Japanese and Asian version, what with differing initial songlists (organized differently as well) and incompatible edit data formats. An due to the lack of E-Amuse in America and Europe, the Challenge chart of deltaMAX, I'm So Happy and Theory of Eternity could not be unlocked with the Unlock codes (the songs and chart was downloaded to machines via the network after release). Cabinet Quality Category:Article stubs Category:Arcade DDR Mixes Category:High-Priority Articles